


咏颂希望之名

by dewind



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewind/pseuds/dewind
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	咏颂希望之名

*突兀的俺得，私设有，注意牙疼

咏颂希望之名

“花吐症？”

我从文件堆中回过头来，惊奇地望着算是来通风报信的左右田。

“总之就是，从那家伙的嘴里呕吐出好多好多的花朵堆满了办公室……”

“这是什么症状？会传染吗？”

“我不知道啊啊，但是如果不及时治疗这么一直呕吐下去大概，大概会死吧

？？？”

左右田慌乱地抱着头，眼角甚至开始泛泪。太夸张了吧……

“总之日向你快去看看吧，我可应付不来那家伙。”

我叹了口气，放下手中的工作起身往狛枝的办公室走去。

“狛枝，我进来了。”

偌大的办公室已经跑得空无一人，取而代之的是满地堆积的不知名的各种

花朵。绚丽的安静的招摇的单调的五彩的宛如幻想般油画般泼墨般的河流

的各种花朵，铺陈了整块地面，无一处幸免，而在那中心的人，是我的伙伴狛枝凪斗。

他一反常态安静地低着头，双手环抱紧握着自己的臂膀。

“你没事吧？”

“是呢，看到预备学科这张脸，原本没事可能也变得有事起来。”

还有力气说话嘛，我又好气又好笑地看着他开口后一边呕吐出更多的花朵，一边还要执着地呛我声。

都有三天没见过面了，真是有够讨厌我的。

“来吧，我带你到罪木那看看。”

“哈？区区预备学科，凭什么这么狂妄？”

虽然这么说，但止不住吐出花朵的他几乎没什么反抗的余地，尽管不停地排斥我接近，还是被我逼到了墙角。

“反正是预备学科，被传染死掉也对世界毫无害处……”

狛枝像是终于放弃了，乖乖地任我摆布。

我搀着他起来，从他的白衬衫上落下好多好多我叫不出名的花，不由伸手接住了几朵，深红色的，粉色的，莫名想起以前绝望病的时候，或许那时

候的狛枝还要可爱得多吧。现在的他对我的身份和地位，大概是不满到了极点。

我也能理解他对我的厌恶，没有才能的人坐在这个位置，对他的信仰是一种藐视吧。

“如果是神座君的话，大概能把这里所有的花都在一瞬间归类排布吧。”

他嘟嘟囔囔着，嘴角落下很多颜色鲜艳的小雏菊。

什么嘛，至少雏菊我也是认识的。这几天为了避开我，他几乎无所不用其极。但一提到神座，却马上神采奕奕喋喋不休。

叹了口气后，我将他搭在我肩膀上的右手再次调整了下位置，让他的重心更偏向我这边。

医务室在未来机关整个翻修后变得有些远，加上狛枝这有气无力的样子，路途变得格外长。

“如果开口说话就难受地吐花朵的话，你直接闭嘴不是很好吗？”

“哈？我为什么要听一个预备学科摆布啊？尽管这样的空想做梦太狂妄，但为什么不是神座君来帮我呢？”

狛枝不满地吸气，然后被从喉咙里冒出的更多的白百合呛得直咳嗽。我弯下腰去，将那些落到地上的花朵拢到一起，悉数捧起。

“啊啊……就算不用想也知道我会被他无视干净……神座出流君……”

花种和花色好像是完全随机的，只要一张嘴就会冒出来，真是有趣。

“在走廊吐花，会对其他人造成影响的，你也不想对喜欢的希望们造成困扰吧？”

狛枝好像终于发现跟我斗嘴没有好处，从鼻子里哼了一声，不满地重新把全身重量压到我身上。

“罪木，罪木，你在吗？”

我大声地敲门，没有听到任何回应，于是我直接推开了医务室的门。

“看样子是出去了啊。”

我把狛枝搀到病床上坐下，将枕头拍软垫到他身后，自己打量起了最近的病历。

感冒，咳嗽，发烧，骨折，无一不是这些小病，没有出现类似的症状呢。

只能等前超高校级的保健委员回来了。

“罪木可能还要一会才回来吧，狛枝，你要不要吃点东西？这个病很耗费体力吧？”

他沉默地摇了一下头。

医务室后有一个休息室，我常常瞒着其他人翘班来这里休息喝茶，虽然大家都知道这件事，但也随着我去了。即使没有什么齐备的厨具，煮个面的东西总是有的。

“折腾一上午，我可是饿得不行了。”

我走进里面，自顾自地把电煮缸通上电，等沸腾后放入面饼和盐，盖上盖子等其煮软。

记得之前小泉摆弄窗台时，那应该还种着葱……抱着一试的心情，我向窗口的盆栽那望去。

LUCKY。

迎风摇曳的嫩芽正翠得发亮。

关掉电煮缸的电源后，我用剪刀剪了些葱花出来，洒在了盛在碗里的面上

“给你的份。”

我不由分说地塞到狛枝手里。没被拒绝，真的饿了吧，这家伙。

“难吃，没什么味道。”

我盯着狛枝老半天，看他顺利地咽下了面条，随后呕出的花朵还是花朵。

太好了，看来还是能正常进食的，至少不会饿死。

虽然很清楚他是面包派的，但眼下我也变不出面包啦。

“这个是花吐症哦，日向君，狛枝君。”

伴随着兔美启动的音效，医务室的监视器上发出了七海的声音，屏幕中出现了她娇小的身影。

“日向君，你忘记带手机了啦。”

我这时候才发现，身上什么也没带着，就这样两手空空的和狛枝径直来到了医务室。

“花吐症，究竟是怎么回事？”

“以前打过的游戏里有提到这个词条，这是一种正在暗恋的人才会得的病哦，不断从胃里呕吐出花朵，时刻觉得又难过又苦涩……”

暗……暗恋？狛枝他？竟然也会暗恋别人啊。

我吃了一惊，瞪大了眼睛。

不过。我只是没时间仔细考虑过这个吧，狛枝也是男人啊，年龄也正当，除却性格有点偏执，对女生还是足够温柔的，也勉强算是个大好青年。

到了某一时期因为什么契机也好日久生情也好，喜欢上别人也不奇怪。只不过对象是谁呢，我的脑子有点当机，思考相当缓慢。

“我还以为你的恋人只有希望一个。”

见狛枝一直没再说话，我试图缓解这沉默的气氛，开了个玩笑。

没想到他愤怒地涨红了脸，气得全身发抖，一副想说什么又说不出的样子，张了张口却先吐出大把的花朵来。

“这个病只有和暗恋的对象kiss才能治好，治不好的话几天内就会死，接触

到那些吐出来的花，其他有暗恋对象的人也容易被传染哦。”七海继续说道。

幸好刚刚收拾了走廊里掉落的花朵，万一传染给谁就麻烦了。

不过，

“……狛枝，你有头绪吗？”

“我这样的垃圾虫子，怎么可能有暗恋谁的资格，你的脑子没问题吗？预备学科。不管是这种行为本身，还是这种行为的后果，对渣滓来说都没有任

何意义，是无用的极致，无趣到令人发笑。”

你再嘴硬也没用啊，我无奈地继续拾起他吐出的大片大片的花朵。如果这么接着收集起

来一口气丢进海里，应该会是很漂亮的景色吧。

要是从狛枝自己口中问不出来，难道让女生们挨个来试一试么？

索尼亚应该会欣然答应吧，不过左右田可能会哭着跑走。

终里拿食物做筹码，大概也会毫不犹豫。

唯吹虽然不好找，但编个理由估计能糊弄过去。

土下座拜托边古山的话，只要瞒着九头龙，说不定也不是不能攻克……

小泉和西园寺有点难办了，最好直接说实话博取同情比较好……

等一下，难不成是七海？以前他总归特别听七海的话吧，想起来也很般配……说不定在我不

知道的时候，他们也已经聊了很多很多。能帮助狛枝走出下一步的人，说不定就是七海啊。

我理所应当被所有人抛下。因为我是……

我才是那个没资格的人啊。

“那个，七海，虽然有点奇怪，不过能麻烦你……试一下吗？”

“刚才已经说得很清楚了吧？为什么还要在我这样的人身上浪费时间？放任我不管不是很好吗？就这么死去也不会造成你们的任何困扰吧？”

狛枝完全摆脱了刚才的弱势姿态，变得尖酸刻薄起来。

“你这样的人？你可是我们的同伴啊，怎么可能丢下你不管。”

“同伴？真是冠冕堂皇的词，拥有才能的明明是神座君吧？他那样真正的希望，却被你篡夺了成果。还真是恬不知耻呢。厚着脸皮地一个接着一个地笼络人心，但其他人看见的，真的是身为日向创的你吗？身为日向创的你，真的能回应所有人的期待吗？”

“世界上所有美好的东西都是由具有才能的人创造的，因为才能，他们闪闪发光，他们孕育着希望。我们这样的下等人，为什么不安分守己地做好陪衬呢？踏脚石也想和日月争辉？”

我从未见过这样多的花，从一个这般虔诚的教徒嘴中不断涌出，汇成河流，

汇成海洋，大把大把地洒在眼前，连视线也被遮蔽，被模糊。

“为什么不明白，你是特殊的啊！神座出流那样的存在，你是完全无法企及的啊！”

是，我明白……我当然明白啊！

“明白自己的弱小吗？承认自己的弱小吗？区区日向君，是做不到任何事的……”

被打翻的面碗在地上翻滚了好几圈，最后发出了咣咣的响声。葱花和汤汁都被全数洒

出来，刚刚还干净得一尘不染的地面像是下过了暴雨。

“真对不起，我不是你暗慕的那个神座出流，我是日向创，日！向！创！啊！看清楚啊！”

“我更宁愿你没有任何才能，不是希望，不会被任何人以任何形式所依赖啊！”

我出离的愤怒，没有听清狛枝和我同时吼出的话，而胃里突然涌现出强烈的不适感，糟、糟糕了，这种感觉，这种感觉是……

我无法置信地看着从指缝里不断涌现掉落的花朵。

花吐病。

被传染了，我竟然，也……？

狛枝不知哪来的力气，蓦地从床上站起，使劲勒紧了我的领子。

一个骤雨般的，咒语般的吻。

花吐同时停止了。

万能的神啊，我们咏诵希望之名，永不停止，借敬爱的您之手，使这片曾

因灼烧后寸草不生的荒原，重漾无限生机。


End file.
